Spring Blossoms
by EmeraldSeiji
Summary: Sequel to Early Frost. Years later Legolas is winning against the shadows of his past, and comes to find that after the cold frosts past, the sweet blossoms will emerge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! So this one takes place about 100 years or so after Early Frost. Enjoy.

_Italics: _This notes a flash back.

_Italics_: The verbal manifestation of Legolas's self doubt.

normal type: Legolas's common sense that battles against his doubt.

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Lord of the Rings.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter One

"You sent for me father?" Legolas said, peeking his head through the heavy oaken doors of his father's study, after one of his father's secretaries had found him down on the practice fields sparring with some of the other warriors that were part of his patrol.

"Ah, yes, 'Las," Thranduil looked up from his desk, light in his emerald eyes at the sight of his son. "Come in, have a seat." Legolas did as he was told, and once he was sitting across from his father, Thranduil began talking to him once more. "I have need of your thoughts on a certain topic. I find that I have a letter that needs to be taken to Lord Elrond in Imladris. If the decision as to the identity of the messenger were up to you, who would you send in order to ensure the speed of delivery, as well as maintain the relations between our two realms?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment before answering carefully, guessing that this was a test that required a serious, well thought out answer, "Well, Ada. It has been a good number of seasons since your last letter to Lord Elrond, and as such, your disposition towards favorable relations with Imladris could be called into question. With this in mind, my choice of messenger would be someone who is well known as having a moderate to high ranking within the Greenwood, and if at all possible, if I were you, I would send my heir. My ranking is well enough known, as well as having several elves from Imladris as good acquaintances which would ease the majority of any tension that would be met on the end of the journey."

Thranduil smiled at this answer as it was the exact one that his mind had thought up earlier in the day, and was pleased that his son had come up with such a diplomatic response to the impromptu question, he was ready for the assignment that he had planned for him. "Ready your pack then, 'Las. You have just volunteered yourself for a journey to the House of Elrond. My missive will be finished within the hour, I expect you to be ready to depart by then so that you may make a good distance before being forced to rest for the night."

The prince's features remained calm even as a look of first disbelief followed by pleasure passed through his expressive eyes. He bound to his feet and jumped across the desk in order to throw his arms about his father's shoulders in a tight embrace. Then with a kiss to the king's cheek he bolted out the door to prepare himself for his journey to the Hidden Valley that held the House of Elrond. The hour flew by and was ended with the King and Prince meeting on the steps of the forest stronghold where the thick letter was passed over to the capable hands of Legolas and tucked away in his heavy leather messenger bag before a final farewell to his father and his departure upon his horse.

To say that his trip to the Hidden Vale was uneventful was an understatement. Legolas saw no sign of any of the enemies creatures and in fact, no sign of anything else except for the normal animals that one saw in the different lands that he rode through. He made good time, only stopping to rest when his horse required. He quickly crossed the many leagues that lay between the Greenwood and Imladris, and within a fairly short amount of time he found himself under the boughs of the trees that marked his approach to the hidden vale. Shortly after he felt the presence of others near him in the forest.

Moments later a voice called out from the trees, "Speak your name and purpose in the Hidden Vale, Stranger."

"I come from the fair Greenwood," he answered, speaking in the direction of the call and explained, "I come bearing news from King Thranduil for Lord Elrond of Imladris."

At this point two elves stepped forward from the heavy foliage at the base of a large tree. The main characteristic of these two that stood out and caused him to hide a smile was the fact that they were mirror images of each other. Legolas quickly sized them up, looking for differences from the last time he had seen them, the most noticeable being that Elladan had his right ear pierced three times and Elrohir his left twice, directly after the fact that they had grown several more inches as well as filling out with muscles. "You are not the king's normal messenger," Elladan stated neutrally, as if he were suspicious of Legolas's truthfulness of his stated purpose.

"King Thranduil decided that this letter was worthy of a different carrier than his past missives, Lord Elladan," Legolas said in an equally neutral tone, as well as dismounting from his horse and bowing respectfully in the elder twin's direction.

This statement was greeted by both the twin's gripping their swords, ready to draw them in defense should the unknown elf in front of them show any sign of attack. "You are not familiar within our borders, Stranger," Elrohir said icily in defense of his brother, "And yet you are able to do what many are not after seasons of practice, upon first sight."

A small smile passed over the prince's lips at this and spoke up in a friendly tone, "It truly is not that hard, Lord Elrohir. Your brother is the more outspoken of the sons of Elrond, while your aura is more like that of your father's, it has a more calming effect which is what makes you a more effective healer." This statement caused a livid look of anger to cross Elladan's features while bewilderment was the main emotion on Elrohir's. Legolas took a step back, preparing to defend himself as the elder twin looked ready to fly off the handle at any moment. Just as he was thinking to end his jest a tenor laugh rang from the branches of the same tree the twins had been hidden behind causing all three to look up.

Relaxing against the trunk with a look of mirth upon his face sat the golden figure of Glorfindel who had immediately known this guest to his lord's lands and had stayed quiet for his own amusement. He jumped down from his perch and bowed in front of Legolas. "Welcome once more to our borders, my friend," he said, carefully retaining the prince's identity to stretch out the joke. "If you will follow me, I will escort you to the House of Elrond so you may deliver the message from your king." He whistled sharply and his own mount came out of the forest. The twins then called for their own mounts and followed Glorfindel while each choosing a side of the prince to ride upon. They remained in sullen silence while Legolas peered curiously at his surroundings as his last entry to the Hidden Vale had been when he was unconscious, missing the grandeur.

When they rode into the courtyard, all was just as Legolas remembered it. A cobbled yard that led to the main stairs of the mansion with its soaring gables and elegant architecture that inspired awe in all visitors. From the large doors stepped the figure of Lord Elrond dressed in his customary formal robes and his silver circlet of office in place upon his forehead. It was at this point that the four dismounted and Glorfindel stepped forward with a regal bow. His tenor voice rang out, "My Lord Elrond, may I present Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Greenwood the Great, come within our borders on command of his father Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great."

Legolas then stepped forward and placed his right fist over his heart and bowed to the lord of the house. "It is good to return once more to your halls, My Lord Elrond. I apologize for my unexpected arrival."

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Prince Legolas," Elrond returned stepping forward to grasp the prince's arm in a friendly embrace before stepping back to take in the changes the years had wrought upon the figure of the prince. "You appear to have grown into a fine young elf." He then looked back at the surprised features of his sons and a smile passed over his lips. "I see that you did not reveal your identity to my sons while Glorfindel recognized you on sight." Legolas's response was a nod along with a slight smile, worry that he had made the wrong decision on the jest clear in his eyes, but that fear was alleviated as Elrond continued, "A fine jest, my prince. These two trouble makers must learn how to take a prank as well as they perform them." He then looked to his sons who were looking at him with disbelieving looks on their faces and stepped back, "Now, if you will follow me to my study you may fulfill the purpose of your journey while Elladan and Elrohir can take your horse to the stables."

This was exactly what happened. Elladan politely took the reins to the mild mannered stallion from the prince's hand and Legolas followed both Elrond and Glorfindel up the steps of the mansion and through the corridors to the elven lord's study where he handed over the letter from his father and sat on one of the chairs of the room to await the lord's answer. A smile spread across the lord's face and he looked up at Legolas with a look of relief in his eyes.

"I must confess that I was afraid of dire news at your arrival, Prince Legolas," he said in explanation, "However, the news that you carry is far better than what I feared. Your father has decided to make one of your duties being the ambassador of the Greenwood to Imladris. Due to this you are expected to spend some time here under my roof before I send you back home prior to the winter snows. While you are here you are expected to represent Greenwood amongst my people as well as learn of Imladris in order to provide your father with advice as to foreign policy in the future." Legolas looked at him dumbfounded. With a smile he said, "I see that King Thranduil neglected to tell you of this prior to your departure. This most likely was to ease your worry upon the trail. Now, Glorfindel will show you to your chambers where you will have the opportunity to bathe and rest from your journey. Dinner will be sent to you this evening, but tomorrow night there will be a feast held in your honor, which of course you will be expected to attend."

Legolas did not respond in any way but a single nod as he was still dumbfounded as to the news that he had been given by his father via Lord Elrond. Glorfindel smiled at this and came to his side, placing a friendly hand on the young elf's shoulder, "Come, my prince, I will show you to your guest chambers," he said warmly before removing his hand and walking towards the door. He glanced back momentarily, making sure that he was being followed by the youth and then with a waved farewell to Elrond, led the way from the room.

"Lord Glorfindel," the prince said after walking only a few feet away from the door to the study, "I seem to recall that upon my last visit to these famous halls, I requested that you call me by my name instead of my title." His voice was serious, as if he were truly upset by how he had been addressed by the blonde warrior, but upon his face was a smile that hinted at his mischievous nature. "If necessary, I will make the request once more."

Glorfindel grinned at the prince in return. "It has been long since you were in Imladris with us, dear prince," Glorfindel explained carefully, "and at that time you must admit that you were not in the best state of mind. I was being cautious just in case you had begun to act more like your father in terms of address. I will, however keep this in mind, Legolas." He then reached over and ruffled the copper hair before he moved away laughing, allowing for the twins to hurtle past him and tackle the prince to the ground in a flying embrace.

"Princeling!" Elladan exclaimed as the two brought the prince down to the floorboards first in a flying embrace and then in a wrestling match where the two were trying to keep Legolas beneath them. "You've grown so much we didn't recognize you!"

Legolas laughed as he fought back against the his two opponents playfully, holding back from using the unarmed combat techniques that he had learned in his training, and just putting up enough of a fight to keep it from being easy for them. "I noticed," he said with another laugh, briefly placing the elder twin into a headlock, "I also noticed that Glorfindel wasn't fooled by my jest."

That comment earned him a rough tussling of his hair by the younger twin who exclaimed, "That doesn't count! He saw you more recently than we have! You could have clued us in that it was you, Legolas."

The wrestling continued for several minutes, accompanied by constant laughter as well as a good amount of grunts at the connection between bodies as well as the floor. Glorfindel decided that in the interest of keeping the three young elves in good shape, he had to break up the friendly altercation. He pulled Elladan off the smaller frame of the prince and set him aside with a warning look before doing the same with the younger twin, and helping Legolas to his feet once the prince had stopped laughing enough that he could stand on his own. "Sorry to interrupt you three," he said with a smile, "But we need Legolas in one piece for the feast tomorrow, then you may do as you wish, just keep in mind that he is an official ambassador now, so he is too valuable for you to damage permanently." Legolas grinned in time with the twins at the golden elf before Elladan and Elrohir rushed forward once more and grabbed the prince by the arms and dragged him off in the direction Glorfindel had been leading him.

Elladan waved back and called, "Don't worry we will take the princeling from here! He will be safe, we promise!" Then he pulled both the prince and his brother along the hall even faster. Legolas vaguely recognized the direction and his surroundings, especially when they reached the door to the guest chambers he was being given for his use, it was the same suite as before. Elladan threw open the door with overdramatized motions and bowed the prince in through the entrance in the manner of an attendant. "Welcome to your chambers, Princeling. If you have need for either of us, your most devoted servants, all you need is but to call. Our own chambers are but…"

"Across the hall," Legolas finished the sentence for him with a smile. "I recall, Elladan. I may have been ailing when last I was here, but I do remember much. For instance, telling the two of you apart." He then stepped forward and gently and playfully flicked the piercings along the elder twin's ear, "Though it would have been easier to learn had the two of you had these piercings when I met you."

Elrohir smirked, "You learned your lesson well, even without these aids that we marked ourselves with to help our commanders in the midst of battle, whom even with their presence still confuse us. I seem to remember that you never had any trouble telling us apart even though you never addressed us until we left the Greenwood." He then moved to the prince's side and pulled him up until he was standing straight and visibly measured him up with a smile. Where the prince had been small when they had met previously, they were now the same height, though Legolas was much more finely built while the twins were broader with more muscle upon their bones which came from their edain heritage. "You have sprouted like a bean in our years apart, Legolas." He then pulled him into a tight embrace, before saying, "It is so good to see you once more. Even though Ada pronounced you were well when you left us to return home with your father, my heart was still worried for your well being."

Legolas smiled at the younger twin and returned the embrace of his friend, "It is good to see you as well Elrohir. You have no idea how many times I wanted to abandon my duties in the Greenwood in order to make sure the both of you were not injured in you war against the orcs." He then pulled back from Elrohir and reciprocated his action to the elder twin, pulling Elladan into an embrace that was much stronger than the peredhel anticipated based upon the prince's lithe frame. "It is a relief to my heart to see you as well, Elladan. Even though I am sure that it was your idea that brought me to the floor so short a while ago." He then backed away once more and glanced around the room, seeing that it had not changed since he had left a century prior. He set down his bag in the corner, directly in front of the wardrobe before he turned back to the twins who had followed him into the room. "I don't know how the two of you can stand being in the same room as me, I smell absolutely rancid."

Elrohir laughed not only at this statement, but also at the face that the prince pulled as he sniffed the sleeve of his traveling tunic. "We are waiting for you to prepare to bathe, then we may take your clothes to the launders, as well as check your size in order to bring you appropriate sized clothes for you to change into at the moment as well as be prepared for you so they may be ready for the feast."

A look of understanding crossed the prince's face, and he nodded. "If the two of you would be so kind as to turn about. I will be but a moment in preparing." He then walked into the bathroom and changed into a thick, soft robe before walking back out into the bed chamber holding his traveling clothes out in front of him as if they were poisonous to the touch. "I don't know how anyone will be able to return these to their original state. It will take a miracle."

Elladan grinned wolfishly at the prince and returned the comment, saying, "It will take as much of a miracle to return you to a state where you also do not smell as _fresh_ as you do at this point, princling. I hope there is water left in the whole of Imladris by the time you are satisfied with your smell." He dodged the flying tunic, breeches, and shirt that were flung in his direction, which was aimed at his chest, but when he ducked, collided directly in his face, leading to loud laughter from both Legolas and Elrohir. This was added to when he dramatically fell over onto the bed, clutching his chest. "Ah the stench! It has taken my senses! How can I ever continue?"

Legolas playfully glared in his direction, and haughtily said, "Would you please keep your dying down to a minimal amount of noise? I am afraid that it will disturb me while I am preparing my royal continence." He turned his nose up to the air and turned to his bags where he pulled out his clean change of clothing that would be sufficient for him to wear after his bath. He then returned to the bathing room and began to run warm water into the tub before peeking out the door and sticking his tongue out in the direction of the twins before withdrawing immediately to avoid the pillows that were flung in his direction. He then called through the woodworking, "I will see you both when I no longer offend the senses." And when he heard their answering laughter he shed his robe and lowered himself into the soothing water.

It was at this point that his mind began to wander as he allowed his body to relax, the only problem was that this wandering was not comforting. His mind only would return to his memories from his previous time spent in these legendary halls. While many of his memories were good, but those his mind focused on for that moment were were tainted with darkness. The one that jumped out at him in particular was the most terrifying nightmare that he had had in his entire life. "_You are pathetic. You couldn't prevent yourself from getting captured by the orcs who then spoiled your worth for the whole of your now pointless life." _His father's haunting voice echoed through his mind only to be countered carefully by his consciousness that had been carefully trained to counter such doubting thoughts that came up frequently, If that were true, you never would have been made ambassador to Imladris.

_He didn't want to give you an honor, he is ashamed of you. Look at it this way, while you are here, he does not want to have to put up with you at home so he sends you away to a place where he knows that you are already welcome._

They welcomed me previously because of my need for aid. They welcome me now because of the respect my duty demands.

_Ha! They welcomed you because Glorfindel recognized you. It is thanks to him that you were brought in willingly. Didn't you see the way the Elladan and Elrohir, your supposed friends, welcomed you. They were prepared to attack you._

They were only doing their duty as part of the border patrols. They would have done the same had they been faced with anyone else had been in my position.

_You cannot…_

Legolas's private thoughts were interrupted by a knocking upon the door of his bathing chamber, causing him to start as well as return to his senses. "One moment," he called as he pulled himself shakily out of the water and wrapped himself in the bath robe once more. When he was sure that he had covered himself sufficiently and tied the belt around his waist, he pulled open the door to reveal the golden figure of Glorfindel. "Glorfindel!" he exclaimed, surprised, "What can I do to help you?"

"I think the question that would be better asked is how may I help you?" he answered the question with one of his own. "I came to make sure that you are alright. I know from experience that returning to a place associated with *ahem* troubled, times in your past can raise unwanted memories to haunt you." Legolas looked down at his wet feet and remained silent while his mind went into overtime to think of a way to answer these questions without actually saying what was on his mind. The chance to respond was taken away from him when Glorfindel placed a hand upon his shoulder, startling him into a wince away from the contact, a response that he had held in check for many years. "I see," Glorfindel said before he grabbed the prince's chin to pull his face up until their eyes met, "Last you were here, you were able to confide your feelings in me. I hope that will continue to be the case if you need someone to speak too. If not me, please, I know that they can be uncouth at most times, but I know the twins are your friends, either of them would listen, though Elladan might feel the need to act rashly afterwards." He then offered a small smile of encouragement to the young elf.

Legolas shook his face away from the grip, and returned his eyes to the floor. "You did not give me a chance to answer, sir," he said neutrally. He spent some moments with his eyes trained upon the floor organizing his thoughts as the elder elf gave him the time that he needed. He shook his head briefly before turning his eyes back to those of the elven lord. When he spoke once more, his voice was sad, reminding Glorfindel of the tone that he used when he was healing as an elfling. "I am sorry, sir, you startled me out of my thoughts. I should have known that this would happen…Would you believe that it took me years to return to the garden where my Naneth and I were attacked. I still don't go into the Healing Halls in Ada's stronghold. When I get injured the healers come to me in my chambers in the palace instead of being taken to the Healing Halls, its an unspoken agreement between my patrol, Ada, and myself."

Glorfindel was startled to see tears forming in the eyes of the prince and pulled him into a gentle hug, and smoothed down the soaking wet hair, he was surprised for a moment to realize that the elf that he still was thinking of in terms of being a small elfling, was in reality as tall as himself just as the twins had grown to become. "It is alright, I understand. When I returned to the forests near Nevrast after my own experiences, I must say that I became quite insensible. In fact, I believe that it was Ecthelion that knocked me unconscious and bore me away from the site and brought me back to my senses else where. It is a natural reaction."

"Damnit!" Legolas pulled himself away from the embrace quickly, and paced away angrily, "I am tired of my '_natural reactions_'. I want to be able to not be afraid of new experiences and meeting new people, and that means anyone, not just elves. I want to be normal, Glorfindel, normal!" He then sank down in the corner of the room and curled himself into a ball, and buried his face as if he were crying into his knees.

Wisely, Glorfindel did not say anything in return to this outburst, and allowed the elf in front of him to work his emotions out in front of him. Eventually, Legolas looked up, his eyes bloodshot while his face was pale, but the look upon his face was haunted. At this point Glorfindel approached the prince and sank onto the floor next to him, slinging an arm around the strong shoulders, sending strength through the still slight bond that connected the two. "I promise that it gets better in time," he said gently, "I know that it does not seem that way at this point in time, in fact I'm sure that there will always be points in time when you will be caught in memory, it does get better." The prince nodded silently at his side while remaining silent. Glorfindel then stood to his feet, and held out a hand in assistance, "Come, you should finish if not your bath, then dressing. Your food will arrive any minute now, bringing with it at least one of the twins most likely."

Legolas climbed to his feet without the offered help and returned to the bathing room silently, without the offered assistance. Glorfindel sighed at the regression into the silence, but called out, "I will see you on the morrow Legolas. Try not to think to hard, you will need your rest for the gossip mill of Imladris." He then walked out of the room just as he had entered it, almost silently, while Legolas slowly pulled on his loose pants and shirt, glaring at the scars that still decorated his skin and showed no signs of fading. He walked back out into his bed chambers and grabbed his comb before settling in front of the window, trying to lose himself in the mindless motion in order to escape from the painful memories.

"Your feast has arrived!" came Elladan's voice from the doorway with no knock to signal his entrance, resulting in Legolas jumping in surprise and pivoting around, sinking into a defensive stance in the same motion, pale face settled into a look of deep concentration, ready to act in his own defense.

"Woah," came Elrohir's voice from behind his brother as he entered after Elladan, his hands raised in the air in a motion of surrender, recognizing the traits of a trained warrior accustomed more to his own defense than interaction in society. "All is well, Legolas, we have brought your food, as promised. Fresh and warm from the kitchens but a few moments ago."

Elrohir's voice sank into his consciousness and Legolas visibly relaxed. He forced a smile upon his face directed towards his two friends. "I apologize, Elladan, Elrohir. I guess I am still on alert from so long on the trail," he said softly, playfulness absent from his soft tone, and though he was facing the twins, his eyes were focused upon the floor. He forced his eyes to the tray of food and cautiously inquired, "So, what is on the menu for this evening's meal?"

The elder twin raised an eyebrow at his friend's regression into characteristics that he connected with his recovery, but decided that the best course of action would be to just ignore the oddness and act as if it had never happened. "I'm not exactly sure," he said, loudly, "It shall be an adventure as I contained my vast amounts of curiosity so that it would be a surprise to us all, since I told them to give us three portions." He then set the tray down with a flourish on the coffee table, plopped on the floor and motioned for the other two to join him.

Both Elladan and Elrohir began to dig into the large pile of delicacies and victuals that the cooks had sent along with the twins with a healthy appetite that had been born of their extended amount of time on the border patrol, but with the watchful eyes of a healer, Elrohir noticed that where the prince should have been starving after his time on the trail, he poked at what was on his plate, moving it around in such a way that it appeared he had eaten at least a little. Elrohir pushed the plate closer to Legolas encouragingly with a smile. "Eat," he instructed quietly, with a gleam in his eyes that suggested he would be willing to back up the command if need be. "You haven't had anything but trail food for a full week at least, you must be hungry."

Legolas looked back into his eyes, his own filled with a depth of sadness that was almost tangible. "I am sorry to say that I am not hungry as I should be," he said quietly, a hint of uncertainty lighting his tone. "I think that perhaps I need to sleep before I am truly able to feel my need." He then stood and returned to the window, looking out at the garden as he had been prior to them bursting in. "If you could leave me alone for a while at least, I would be very grateful," he said uncertainly, as if he was unsure whether or not it was within his rights within their father's house.

Elladan looked as if he were going to object in a spectacular fashion that would help no one, and thoughtfully Elrohir put a hand on his shoulder to with strain him. "Is there any way that we can help you?" he said gently, warmth taking the place of commanding, worry for the change in the elf from not more than half an hour before.

"If I could just have some time alone to sort through some things," Legolas answered, his voice flat and full of uncertainty. He looked back over his shoulder at his two friends and apologized, "I am sorry that I am not the best of company at this moment. My father just appointed me to a post by sending me here with a letter holding the news without telling me before hand. It was quite the surprise, and has given me much to give thought too."

Elladan caught the fact that there was more than was being said behind the comment, something was being hidden, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he stood and put a hand on the other's shoulder, surprised at the tense muscles. "We will leave you to your peace then. Just let us know if there is anything else that we can do to help you." He then gave a flippant smile, "Just say the word and we'll be here." He then gave one tight squeeze and turned to the door, pausing a moment to call back, "We'll leave the tray here so if you wake in the middle of the night hungry, there'll be something for you to munch on," before he completely exited the room with his brother following him.

Legolas looked at their backs as they retreated, torn between just watching them leave and calling them back, but then pushed those thoughts aside as soon as the door was closed, leaving him alone, just as he had requested. He sank down onto the cushions of the window seat and pulled his knees up to his chest, preparing himself mentally for a long night that promised very little sleep.

A/N: All right. There is the first chapter, basically to set everything up for the rest of the story. Think of it as a teaser since the next chapter won't be posted for at least 20 days. Until then though, please feel free to tell me your thoughts/feelings. I cannot improve unless I get feedback, I will even welcome flames if you wish to send them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Ducky'sgirl4ever for the encouragement and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Oh and the OC that you will be meeting.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 2

Morning dawned, bright with the promise of new opportunities and Glorfindel found Legolas curled up with his head leaning upon his knees and resting up against the thickly paned window, eyes dimmed in sleep. He frowned at the sight of dried tears upon the fabric of his loose pants. The quick blue eyes caught sight of the remnants of the meal upon the coffee table and the neatly piled clothing that had been placed upon the foot of the bed, both cleaned travel clothes and new garments for his use while he was among them at Imladris, placed there most likely by one of the household servants when they entered to wake the prince, but did not when they saw his state. Shaking his head he walked over to the young elf's side and place a hand upon the shoulder, which was promptly removed when the muscles tensed along with a whimper escaping the hidden mouth as he tried to move away from the hand and coincidentally closer to the window, which Glorfindel knew was not strong enough to take much more pressure even from the light body of the prince. Instead he sat down next to the prince on the cushions and called gently, "Legolas, my prince, it is time that you should awaken in order to break your fast." At first there was no response, followed by a shiver running through the entirety of the lithe body and then the head raised, bloodshot eyes still dulled by weariness and a slight look of surprise at his presence. "Good morning, Legolas," he said gently, "How are you on this fine morning?"

The prince twisted his head around for a moment as if taking stock of not only where he was, but by the twisted grimace on his features, trying to work the stiffness out of his neck from the less than comfortable position that he had been sleeping in. There was an audible popping noise and a look of relief passed over the fair features. "I am well, Glorfindel, and I think, perhaps more than ready for a meal." A small smile crossed his features as he slowly unfolded his stiffened muscles, and stood to his feet stretching until a yawn passed his lips. He looked over to the golden lord and said, "If you will give me but a few moments I will dress for the day and then you can show me where the dinning hall is?"

Glorfindel nodded and answered, "That is indeed my purpose in coming to see you this morning." He then watched as the prince grabbed a shirt, tunic, and pants from the bed, pausing only long enough to make sure that what he grabbed matched, and then retreated into the bathing room. He came back out only a few moments later ready for the day, and then pulled on his boots and tied back his hair in his customary warrior braids with dexterous fingers fairly flying through the copper colored hair. He then nodded an affirmation that he was ready to the seneschal's questioning glance, and followed the golden lord out of the door and down the corridors of the manor leading to the Great Hall where the population of Imladris ate together.

They reached the Great Hall quickly, only passing a few in the corridors as Legolas had awoken late, but that seemed not to concern Glorfindel in the slightest and as such, the prince tried not to let it bother him to much as well. The bright emerald eyes stared at the splendor of the halls around him, unashamed to show the awe that he was feeling. He had not had all to much of a chance to explore the architecture of the famed halls of Elrond at his previous visit. Glorfindel smiled at him warmly at the innocent awe present on the fair features and he led the way to the head table where Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Erestor were all seated, escorting him directly to a seat of his own. The morning meal passed quickly, it was uneventful, and the twins were very glad to see that the prince had returned once more to his optimistic, more mischievous mood from the previous afternoon.

After breakfast Legolas found himself immediately approached by citizens of Imladris who wanted to meet the famed prince of Greenwood. They had heard rumors he had spent time in Imladris a century ago, but none of them had actually seen him at the time. He heard all questions possible from those of his father, mother and fictional siblings that he may or may not have due to the romantic liasons of his fathers or even his own. The members of the crowd seemed to rotate around him so that he ended up having to answer such personal questions what seemed like many, many times. After about forty five minutes the twins came by the crowded area and saw the harried look in the expressive eyes and carefully forced their way into the center of the group and laced their arms around the prince's shoulders with looks of concern plastered on their faces. Elrohir leaned in close to Legolas's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Legolas, we're going to get you out of here. To make this work just look worried and act as if I have just given you grave news. They will have enough consideration to give you time to receive the rest of the report and leave you in peace to give thought to what has happened. If you understand what I am telling you blink twice now."

Legolas did as asked and then lowered his eyes to the ground and felt his face pale as to make himself follow the younger twin's directions he forced himself to think of his mother. The twins then tightened their grip on his shoulders as if offering him the comfort that would accompany the news they had supposedly given him, and unknowingly, were actually giving him the comfort they were pretending to do. A passage was opened through the wall of bodies and gently they led the elven prince out of the Hall and to the same garden they had originally led him too all those years ago. When they reached the stone bench all three sat once more and Legolas put his face into his hands and breathed deeply. Elladan put a comforting hand on his back and asked, "Are you alright, princeling?"

"I will be alright in a moment," Legolas murmured into his hands taking several deep shuddering breaths before he lifted his head once more and offered a smile to both his friends. "I am sorry, to play along I had to think some rather…uncomfortable thoughts, along with the questions that they were asking," he closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder. "It will pass, I promise."

Elrohir smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry, we were trying to find the quickest way to get you away from the crowd."

Legolas shook his head, "It is alright. Thank you for your aid." His eyes focused on something that neither of the other two could see. "I think that I shall wander through the gardens. I will see you both later, at the feast at the latest." He then stood and wandered off one of the paths, waiting until he was far enough away that neither of them could see and jumped into the branches of one of the trees, and made his way through the trees as he continued his way through the gardens. Eventually he came into the boughs of an ancient oak that felt his unrest and offered to give him comfort, and he found himself reclining back against the trunk and closing his eyes to center himself while the comforting sound of water trickling into a forest pool that was a few yards away from the tree filled the air, savoring the solitude.

He jumped when the stillness was shattered by the bell-like laughter of elven maidens that ran past the base of the tree. He was so surprised that he almost jumped right off his perch, much to the amusement of the oak. With a look of embarrassment to the tree he silently moved forward until he could look through the leaves to see just who it was that had disturbed his quiet. He felt blood rush to his face as he caught sight of three fair elven maids preparing to go for a swim in the clear, cool waters of the pool. Two of the maids had hair the color of ebony framing their pale features and while they were beautiful, it was the third figure's appearance that made the Prince of Eryn Lasgalyn's breath catch in his throat. She had a beauty that knew no peers with hair the color of burnished gold with a multitude of red highlights shining in the rays of the sun while her skin was sun kissed in contrast to her companions' paleness.

Legolas quickly retreated back into the sheltering branches of the tree with a bright blush taking over his features, his heart pounding at the prospect that the three could possibly catch him watching, as he tried to force his mind away from the beautiful maiden and be patient while he waited for the three to finish their swim in the waters so he could leave without the fear of being caught. Unintentionally he overheard their talk, and was surprised to hear that it centered around the feast that was going to take place that evening in his honor. He also felt the blood rise in his cheeks once more as he heard the conversation turn to focus on him.

"I hope that he is good looking as Fuinalas says he is. Then, even if he doesn't look in my direction, I can enjoy looking at him." The prince of Eryn Lasgalyn swallowed forcefully, worry rising in his heart that tonight would end in the same way as all the feasts his father held, with his embarrassment.

"I hear that he is quite the gentle elf, and soft spoken," the beauty commented in return, her voice sounding like the sweetest notes of song that Legolas had ever heard. "I however, will reserve my opinion until I have the chance to speak to him for myself, just as I would for any other."

He then closed his eyes and pretended that he were anyone else, knowing that at this point, if he attempted to leave, they would hear the rustle of the leaves and know that he had been there, not only humiliating him, but ruining any hope of gaining the respect of that elven maid. It seemed to take them forever to finish with their bathing, but eventually silence reigned in the wood once more, and Legolas heaved a large sigh of relief. He waited for several minutes to make sure that the maidens were gone for good before he jumped down and walked away after trailing a hand on the trunk of the oak in farewell and gratitude. He remained in the woods, meandering through the paths, finding himself just to the outside of the walls of Glorfindel's cottage, but wanting to be alone in order to try to sort out his feelings now as well as his memories, he wandered in a different direction, hoping to not meet up with anyone else in his wandering.

When next he noticed, the sun was beginning to approach the western horizon, and he ran back to the house of Elrond and quickly bathed before changing into the formal robes that had been delivered to his rooms. They were very fitting robes and he had to admit that he looked good in them. They were in the traditional cut of the nobles of his father's court, with fine shirt, tunic, and pants under a flowing robe that terminated around the knees. This set of clothing was made of the finest silks and velvets with the outer robe being the deepest brown embroidered with golden thread and green highlights. The rest of the pieces were in variations of the same color and together they brought out the emerald color of his eyes.

He was just finishing braiding his hair in it's customary three braids, tied off with a leather tie embossed with the crest of his house when there was an insistent knocking upon his door. He breathed deeply a couple times to prepare himself before walking over to the door and pulling it open just as another round of knocks began. On the other side were both Elladan and Elrohir, looking dashing in matching formal clothes of black tunics and breeches that were accented with silver bringing out the color of their stormy gray eyes. "Legolas!" Elladan began, "Are you finished preparing? The feast is almost to begin!"

Legolas smiled gently in return to his friend's dramatics. "Indeed," he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice, "You would not expect me to be late to a feast that is being held in my honor?"

Elrohir chuckled at that statement before returning, "From what I hear you disappear from most state functions as soon as decorum allows." He reached forward and grabbed one of the prince's arms, dragging him from the room so they could continue their talk on the way to the Hall. "I would not want you to miss the fine food that has been prepared so that you may avoid all who may wish to ask you questions."

The prince decided that there was no use in denying the fact that he was not fond of feasts and meetings, so he just shrugged in a non-committal fashion. "I attend them. That is more than my father did when he was younger. The food at the feasts is generally worth the attentions that I am given."

Elladan openly laughed at this and patted his friend on the back. "Let's hope that remains true." He then pushed open the large hall doors revealing that the main hall was already full of Imladrian citizens as well as other guests to the famed House of Elrond. The three friends made their way to their seats at the main table, near Elrond and his main advisors.

Legolas' eyes were then caught by the opening of the door once more to admit the trio of elven maidens that he had seen from the tree earlier in the afternoon and his breath was taken away when he caught sight of the same maiden that had caught his attention earlier. Glorfindel followed the prince's gaze as he suddenly dropped out of the table conversation and smirked when he saw the cause of his distraction. "Ah, I see that a pretty little gem has caught your eye."

The blonde jumped slightly at the sound of the Guard Captain's voice and tore his eyes away from the beauty that had come before him to catch the bright blue gaze of the ancient elf. "What makes you think that, Glorfindel?" he asked as his eyes once more caught by the beauty as she walked across the room to take a seat at one of the large tables down the room.

One of the elder elf's perfectly shaped golden eyebrows arched gently upward as he sarcastically answered, "Why nothing at all, Prince Legolas. Though I may tell you her name, you have only to ask."

Legolas was silent for a moment before smiling slightly at Glorfindel, "What is the fair maiden with the burnished gold hair, eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer's morn, and voice that sounds of the fairest song."

The golden haired warrior's face broke out into a wide, bright smile as he clapped his young friend on the shoulder and noticed Legolas's eyes gain a dreamy quality. "Her name is Inwë."

"Inwë…" the prince breathed as he watched a smile break upon her face as she took her seat at the table.

The Great Hall of Imladris was filled to the brim with jubilant elves while he looked around himself at all the cheery faces, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were almost constantly attracted by the face of the elven maiden that he now knew was named Inwë. At several points during the feast, her clear blue eyes flashed in his direction causing a blush to rise in his cheeks at the prospect of having been caught watching her unguardedly. His embarrassment only increased when he would see Glorfindel grinning unabashedly at the pinkness of his cheeks and the direction of his glances. Sometimes he became so distracted by his glances that he earned himself a sharp poke in the arm by the blonde lord to bring his attention back to the conversation surrounding him.

A few hours later the feast finally drew to a close and as the prince rose from his seat he jumped slightly as his arm was grabbed in the vice like grip of Glorfindel. "Come with me, Legolas. Your looks will get you no where in her regard, so I will introduce the two of you. I promise that she will not bite…at least not hard." At the anxious look that appeared on Legolas's face Glorfindel laughed once more and pulled his friend through the crowd.

"Inwë," he called out in a strong voice. When the head of burnished blonde hair turned to face the ancient lord he smiled, his teeth flashing a blinding white and he pulled Legolas right up beside him. "May I introduce you to Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. I am afraid that you caught his attention earlier tonight and he has been distracted since. I could not let him leave the room tonight without meeting your acquaintance."

Legolas felt the blood rush up into his cheeks as the sparkling blue eyes turned to his face and a bright smile was directed towards him. He took the slightest moment to steady himself inwardly before catching one of her delicate hands gently with his own, raising it in order to press his lips to the back of her hand in a courtly manner. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Milady," he said politely, hoping fervently that he did not sound too forward, he would hate himself if he offended her on their first true meeting.

He felt a small smile spread across his face as she laughed gently at his greeting before her musical voice sounded happily, "The pleasure is all mine, Prince. I hope that you and I have the chance to become friends during your stay. But I must request that you call me by my name, I require no formalities."

"I will call you by your name if you shall call me by mine," Legolas offered, cheeks remaining colored as his mind began to imagine what his name would sound like passing through her perfect lips.

She smiled more widely and bubbled, "As you wish." She then turned away and began to walk away. He perceived this action to be her rejecting him due to his request. The happiness that he had felt began to drain from his heart and his gaze dropping to the floor to hide his disappointment. "Oh and Legolas," his ears perked back up again and he looked up back at her face which held a playful look. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." She then walked out of the hall.

Legolas's face split into the widest smile he had ever had on his fair features and he hugged Glorfindel in his excitement. "Thank you, Glorfindel!" he exclaimed before running off to the gardens to exclaim his delight to the stars. He then sat beneath their beauty, too excited about the next day to retreat to his rooms for rest just yet. He wondered the paths for a long while, sharing his elation with the trees before dropping down to lie upon thick, long grass growing upon a small hill. He whispered, "Inwë…" to the stars before drifting into elven dreams that featured her fair figure walking along his reverie's paths.

A/N: I'm back and so are updates! Sorry for the delay, but school comes first and hiking through the hills, mountains, and plains all day does not give any time for the writing and posting of stories. Please review to let me know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LOTR and all associated characters belong to JRR Tolkein. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 3

The next morning was spent meeting with the elves that aided Elrond in the governing of Imladris in the library. The only joy that he took in this action was becoming reacquainted with Erestor, whom he had not seen since leaving Imladris one hundred years prior. All others he was careful to greet with a pleasant smile on his face and all politeness possible. He remained in their company through a light luncheon, making small conversation with those surrounding him, and answering questions asked of him carefully.

As they were finishing the meal, the door to the library creaked open and in peeked the twins. Elladan smirked cheekily at the prince as one of his copper eyebrows raised gracefully in question, and Elrohir addressed his father, "Ada? May we borrow Prince Legolas for the afternoon? It is a beautiful day that calls for time in the sun."

Elrond looked at the prince and saw his wish to join the two in his expressive emerald eyes. A small smile quirked his lips upwards as he answered, "I believe that an afternoon of enjoyment is in order." He looked at all others surrounding them, eyes glittering, "We will resume in the morning. Do as you see fit with the gift that the Valar have given us."

While the others lingered, Legolas rose gracefully to his feet and joined the twins in the hallway, a relieved smile on his lips. "Thank you, my friends. My heart has been longing for the trees for hours now." The three made their way down the hallway before he asked, "What did you have in mind to keep us busy?"

Elladan answered, "We have heard rumors that you have become quite the accomplished warrior in our time apart. Perhaps you would do us the honor of sparring with us? After changing so you don't muss your fine clothes of course."

Legolas deftly steered them towards their chambers, teasing, "Only if you are prepared to be defeated at my hands." He graced them with light laughter at their combined looks of competition at this statement as they reached their chamber doors. They split long enough for the prince to change into the traditional brown and green clothes he had warn on his journey, and they all retrieved their respective weapons, the twins their swords and daggers, Legolas his knives, bow, and quiver, before joining in the hallway once more.

"Are you prepared to eat your words, princeling?" Elladan teased, elbowing Legolas in the ribs, and garnering a playfully fierce look on the younger elf's face.

"We will see who bests whom," Legolas returned lightly, a hint of challenge tinting the tenor of his voice.

Elrohir ran ahead, reaching the door in only a handful of steps before tuning back and beckoning to his brother and friend. "Come, there is only one way to settle this. Upon the practice field. I shall race you both there." He then turned upon his heel and sped away from the house.

With a yell, Elladan and Legolas jumped forward following Elrohir quickly. With fleet strides they caught up with the younger twin, and the three companions sprinted headlong into the training grounds, collapsing upon the ground near the field with laughter upon their lips, not knowing who had won their impromptu foot race. Once they had all caught their breath once more and climbed to their feet, Legolas walked into the middle of the field, leaving his bow and quiver on the sidelines and drawing his twin long knives. He held them easily at his sides as he turned back to his friends. With a smirk upon his lips he asked, "Well, who wishes to be defeated first?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other only momentarily before Elrohir drew his sword and stepped forward. "Do not think that I shall go easy on you just because you are royalty, Legolas," he quipped as he took up a defensive position facing the copper haired prince.

Legolas's lips twitched upwards as he too sank into a defensive stance. "I would have it no other way," he said strongly, his senses focusing on his opponent. He then patiently waited for Elrohir to make the first move.

He did not have to wait long as the younger of the twins stepped forward with a thrust of his shining sword, which was easily turned away with a single knife blade. A second thrust from the twin was countered just as easily before Legolas closed the distance between them, running his blade up that of the sword. His second silver knife flashed in the light as Elrohir had to dodge the blade. It was at that point that the duel sped up in its tempo, the clash of their blades filling the air in counterpoint to the flashes of light from the polished surfaces of their blades.

Elladan sat on the sidelines amazed by what he was seeing on the field. He was used to seeing his brother dueling at the level that was being shown although usually without the serious look upon his face when facing a friend. It was Legolas who surprised him. The look of intensity upon his features and fierce gleam in his emerald eyes. He was fighting with a ferocity that Elladan had never thought possible from one he knew to be so quiet and reserved. By watching closely, he could see that there were moments he saw clear openings in Elrohir's guard, but refrained from taking them just as Elrohir did the same for him. As the match drug on Elladan saw perspiration begin to stick out upon the Prince's forehead, but his breathing remained steady and technique flawless.

The match was brought to a close when the twin blades flew out of the prince's hands with a swipe of Elrohir's shining sword which was then raised to the prince's throat. Legolas's muscles tensed momentarily, coiling as if he was going to launch himself at Elrohir, eyes still holding the fierce glint, before he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. He then smiled sheepishly, raising his hands in surrender. "It seems that I have been bested," he said, smile present in his voice.

"But you put up a valiant fight, Princeling," Elladan returned, walking up to pat Legolas on the shoulder, returning one of the silver blades to the prince's capable hands. "'Ro is one of the best swordsmen in Imladris. Next to me and Glorfindel, of course."

Elrohir snorted at this statement adding, "That's our 'Dan, humble to a fault."

That pulled a chuckle out of the prince before he bent over to retrieve his second blade. "It was a good fight," he said, "But I must confess, blades are not my strongest weapons."

"Well if that is how you fight with a weak weapon, let's see how you perform with your favored, Princeling."

"Yes, let's. I assume that we shall be on our way to the archery range?" At a nod from the prince, all three began to head towards the range, Legolas pausing only briefly to pick up his bow and quiver.

The three friends arrived at the archery range to find it deserted. "It looks as if they have finished training for the day," Elrohir pointed out.

"That just means that there will be no audience when we show you how to correctly draw a bow, Princeling," Elladan said with a wink before taking long strides into the building that housed all the archery supplies. Once inside he quickly grabbed two quivers and both his bow as well as his brother's. He then returned outside to hand the supplies to Elrohir, and smiled as he watched Legolas string his bow with the ease of long practice. Both he and Elrohir mirrored the motion, although with less grace than what the prince had displayed.

"Name your target," the Prince said quietly once he saw the twins were ready.

Elrohir swept sharp gray eyes across the range picking a possible target. "The small knot on the lower branch of the large oak tree." Legolas nodded his agreement and motioned for the twins to take their shots.

Elladan stepped forward, nocked an arrow to the string and smoothly drew back the bow, sighting along the shaft momentarily before releasing the string. With a slight thud the missile hit slightly to the left of the designated knot. Elrohir smirked as he mirrored his brother's motion from earlier, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw his arrow land to the inside of Elladan's. He turned with a smile to challenge the prince once more only to see him draw back his bow, and relaxed his hold on the string, releasing the arrow with barely a moment taken to aim. Elrohir missed seeing the impact of the missile, focused on the golden prince as he made a face of dislike at the results. Surprisingly Elladan had made no noise as to who had won the competition, so Elrohir actually had to look towards the target to see the results.

"Well, Princeling!" Elladan exclaimed, bringing his hand down onto the younger elf's shoulder, "It seems that you do indeed excel at archery."

Legolas shook his head slightly at this praise, not accepting the compliment. He returned his bow to his back as the look on his face spoke of self berating.

"What is the matter, Legolas?" Elrohir inquired as the prince walked forward and pulled the three arrows out of the knot. "You clearly had the best shot out of the three."

"It is clear that my skill has suffered during my travels," he said, eyes downcast, "I apologize for wasting your time this afternoon. If you will give me but a few days to train, I will improve once more, and then we shall have a true contest." He then attempted to turn away and leave their presence only to be stopped by the younger twin.

Elrohir smiled warmly at the elven prince and pointed out, "No matter what you say of your own skills, my friend, they were enough to defeat both my brother and I. And as for training, it is best done with others. I personally volunteer."

"'Ro is right, Princeling," Elladan continued, "Even though you are obviously disappointed, you have proved yourself adept enough that I would be more than happy to fight by your side."

Legolas gave a half smile to his two friends in return to their support, and handed their arrows back. His emerald eyes once more shone with mischief. "Perhaps your skills would improve if you would repair your arrows. Their fletching is off and they have some abnormalities in their shaft size. It is obvious as to why you both lost even with me out of practice, you have worse equipment than I."

He then led the twins on a merry chase through the trees, their laughter ringing through the Hidden Vale through the rest of the afternoon, lightening the hearts of all those who heard it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter…my class has been consuming almost all my free time. Let me know what you think! Reviews will motivate me to devote more time to writing when I go on spring break next week. Any opinions will be much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine no matter how much I wish it.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 4

The setting sun sent a red light filtering through the leaves of the trees that surrounded the picturesque garden of Imladris as Legolas wandered solitary on the paths through the garden, trying to relieve the boredom that he felt after a week's worth of rest. Finally giving up he sat down on a marble bench under a spreading beech with a loud sigh. "I wish that Elrond would finish the missive that he wants me to take to father. I can only spar the same elves so many times before even I get tired of it," he thought to himself, growing gloomy. These thoughts along with his unhappiness at being unable to meet once again with the lovely Inwë due to their duties led to a haze comparable to that of the elven reverie, but without the rest of dreams, so that he lost track of the time as the light faded letting the stars come out in all their glory.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear undisguised footsteps rushing down the pebbled path. Elrohir came across the Woodland prince sitting on a bench as still as the stone on which he was sitting and not reacting to his presence. He approached the bench with his face somber greeting, "Legolas." When this elicited no response from his blonde friend he moved closer, waving a hand before the green eyes and saying once again, "Legolas!"

The blonde jumped, startled by the intrusion and his eyes flew to Elrohir's face. "Elrohir," he breathed gently, trying to hide his surprise, "What can I do to help you tonight?"

Elrohir chuckled slightly and lightly elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Glorfindel has sent word of a large orc party just north of the Imladris boarders. Father has given Elladan and I permission to go with a group of choice warriors to go aid."

"And you're telling me so that I don't wonder where the two of you are for the next few days," Legolas said, sarcasm shading his tone and the fake lightness fleeing, "Thank you for being so considerate…" He then moved to leave the garden to seek solitude elsewhere, but was surprised to have his arm caught by the dark haired elf.

"You misunderstand me Legolas. I am not telling you just to tell you, but to say that you are one of the warriors that Elladan and I have chosen to accompany us. You cannot think that we have not noticed your growing more and more restless as you wait for father's reply to your father and couldn't stand to leave a warrior such as you out of the fun of raiding an orc party."

Legolas's face broke into a smile and he grasped Elrohir's wrist in a warrior's embrace. "It will be an honor to fight alongside both you and your brother."

Elrohir pulled the blonde archer into a brotherly embrace before releasing him once more, saying, "We leave two hours before dawn, be ready." He then turned and walked out of sight along the garden path.

The Prince no longer felt the boredom that had plagued him earlier as he climbed a tree to enter his room through the balcony. Quickly he gathered the items he would need for the short patrol into his pack before checking over the condition of his knives, bow, and arrows before making himself comfortable on the bed, drifting off to sleep, walking the paths of his elven dreams.

With the ease of long practice from the many hunting trips and patrols that he had been a part of throughout his life, Legolas woke from his reverie about one hour before the dawn. With a quick stretch he rose from the bed and pulled his durable travel clothes on once more, joined by an over tunic of durable leather that would act as light armor on this foray against the enemy orcs, joined quickly by his quiver, bow, and twin long knives in their sheathes on his back. Grabbing his pack he then walked to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before walking to the stable to prepare his horse and meet with not only the twins but the rest of the warriors he would be riding out to battle with. He reached his destination to find that he was one of the first warriors there, and that the stable hands had already taken the time to prepare the mounts that would be used by the patrol in their outing. Seeing this, he led his faithful stallion into the courtyard and passed the time by checking over his equipment, nodding his greetings to all his companions as they gathered, including both Elladan and Elrohir.

They rode with the dawn towards the northern reaches of Imladris's boarders, growing more careful as they reached the area that the orcs were reported to have been sighted. With a small amount of searching they were able to find Glorfindel and the six guards that he had taken with him. After a brief greeting, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas moved to a post where they could see the orc encampment, and in hushed tones they discussed the best way to defeat the enemy. With only a small amount of debate they decided that the element of surprise would aid them the most, and their orders were passed on to the other warriors quickly. Everyone was prepared for the attack within only a handful of minutes.

With only a few moments taken to give their warriors orders, the bloody battle began in the light of the risen sun. The battle between the elven warriors and the orcs was furious and bloody with the elves lashing out far harsher punishment to the dark creatures than they were receiving. The evil that was threatening their boarders was quickly being cut down by the shining steel weapons of the elves while putting up the best fight it could against their any direction all that could be seen was the clash between light and dark, and the air was filled with the clashing of metal as well as the grunts and yells of the dying. In the midst of the fighting, Legolas paused to brush his forearm across his neck as he felt a prick that felt almost like a bug had bit him. He pushed the thought from his mind as he continued to cut down his enemies with his twin long knives, and lost himself once more to the twirling, clashing tide of the battle.

This battle was short, only long enough to wind the least experienced warriors before they cut down the last of the orcs. Immediately the warriors turned from fighting to taking care of their wounded and burning the corpses of the orcs with the ease of long practice. Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel turned their attention to bandaging and treating the wounded making sure to carefully check for signs of poison, while Legolas spearheaded the effort to burn the corpses. The clean up stretching far longer than the actual fighting, tiring the elves yet further.

As they piled the last corpse onto the flames, Legolas felt the world begin to spin around him. He continued through the momentary dizziness, and with only a slight stagger, made his way over to Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir. He reported in to the leaders of the mission, "They are all part of the embers. Now we have only to return to Imladris. How are the wounded?"

"There are only minor cuts and stabs," Elladan said thankfully.

"Aye, and luckily no sign of poison amongst any of them," Elrohir added after his brother.

Legolas nodded, immediately regretting the motion as the world spun around him once more. Glorfindel caught sight of the sudden loss of color in the prince's face, and put a hand on the younger elf's shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright, Legolas?" he asked softly, concern clear on his noble features. "Have you been wounded?"

"I bear no wound to my knowledge," Legolas said quietly in answer to the question, becoming aware of the scrutiny of the twins after Glorfindel voiced his concern. A sense of vertigo hit him once more and the only thing that saved him from hitting the ground were Elrohir's quick reflexes. The blonde prince recovered from the bout and stood on his own once more, pulling away from the steadying arms. "I don't know what is going on."

Elladan's quick gray eyes caught a slight glint on the blood stained sleeve of the prince's leather armor. Nimble fingers picked it up carefully, and revealed a wicked looking dart with a broken tip. He held it carefully, showing it briefly to Glorfindel before he said, "Come, we must make haste to Imladris, I am afraid that you have been poisoned by this dart in the midst of the battle." He raised his eyes to look directly into Glorfindel's bright blue orbs and said, "Elrohir and I will go ahead with Legolas, if you would follow behind with the others." He paused only long enough to see the blonde warrior nod in agreement before he helped Elrohir usher the prince over to their horses.

Legolas took a moment to remove his weapons from his back and hung them from his saddle, but still within easy reach, before pulling himself gingerly into his saddle. As soon as he was seated in the saddle, vertigo hit once more, leaving him clutching at his stallion's mane in order to keep himself upright.

"Will you be alright to ride by yourself, Legolas?" Elrohir asked gently, seeing this uncharacteristic lack of grace.

Legolas swallowed dryly, buying a moment of time to think before answering. "The sooner we reach your father, the sooner I will be treated. We will travel more quickly if we are all on separate horses. As of this moment, I am still able to ride unaided."

"You suspect that your condition will change?" Elladan observed quietly.

"It's poison. Of course my condition will change," Legolas snapped quickly, his temper getting the better of him. He closed his eyes long enough to take a deep breath and let it out once more to get himself under control. He raised his emerald eyes to the silver-gray of Elladan and with his voice even once more, said, "My condition will continue to deteriorate with time. When it becomes difficult for me to function any longer, I will let you both know. Until that point in time, please, let us go."

Elladan saw the sincerity in the jewel eyes and nodded his agreement with Legolas statement, seeing the wisdom. He and his brother pulled themselves into their saddles. "Let's ride, Princeling!" Elladan exclaimed putting his heels to the horse's sides coaxing him into a sudden run. He heard his brother's shout behind him, followed by yells from both Elrohir and Legolas. They raced down the path as quickly as they could, the twins careful to keep the prince between them so they could monitor his condition.

A few miles down the trail Legolas' pace began to slacken and a hand was removed from the reins, moving to the pale forehead. Elrohir saw this, and reflexively drew closer to his friend. The prince's sharp eyes caught this change and turned towards the younger twin. Elrohir immediately saw the effects the poison was having, leaving Legolas' usually bright eyes dull and out of focus while his normally pale skin had become as white as a sheet. "I can continue," he said, voice soft, yet missing its usual strength. Elrohir looked at him incredulously as he watched his friend's face go from white to gray. The look set the injured prince on the defensive. "I promised, Elrohir. I will say when I…" Legolas paused for a moment, clutching onto the edge of his saddle until his knuckles turned white. "I d-don't th-think I can…" his eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward against the neck of his horse.

"Shit," Elrohir cursed to himself as he rushed to Legolas' side and gabbed him by the shoulders to prevent him from falling to the ground. As soon as the prince was supported he called, "Elladan! Get back here!"

At his brother's cry, Elladan turned his horse around and saw the reason for the call. "Shit," he murmured, unconsciously echoing his brother's curse. He urged his horse quickly back to help support the injured prince. "Go figure that he would pass out only five miles from aid," he said as Elrohir began to check on their friend's condition.

"His heartbeat is elevated and his breathing is becoming irregular," the younger twin reported, face and tone grim. "He is going into shock." He looked up into his brother's matching eyes, and both fear and concern were visible in their storm-gray depths. "We need to get him to Ada, 'Dan. The poison is moving through his system for quicker than I had expected."

Elladan nodded his agreement with the assessment as well as statement, saying, "You have the faster horse, ride ahead and let the healers know what has happened. I will follow as quickly as I can with the princeling here." Then with Elrohir's help they got Legolas placed in front of Elladan upon his steed and Elrohir urged his steed forward towards home. The elder son of Elrond then sent the prince's stallion forward with the command, "Please return to Imladris, Dawn, I will make sure that your master returns soon." He then rode forward as quickly as was possible without endangering his charge, rushing forward without pause until he had reached the safety of his home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! If you want the chapters to come faster, reviews motivate me greatly. I can't make it better if I don't get any feedback! Thanks XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Italics: Legolas' dreams_

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 5

_He was running through darkness, but for once he was surrounded by silence instead of the usual taunts, it was unnerving. He continued running as he was surrounded by shifting shadows, looking at him with cold, judging eyes. He felt his heart rise in his throat as he tried to escape the stares, their unknown owners setting him on edge as they looked at him as if they knew everything that he had been through. He had learned through the years that it was the silent disappointment he saw in others' eyes that was more biting than any yelling that he had been subject too. He couldn't stand the eyes, so closing his he put more energy into his running, no longer paying attention to where he was going, only focusing on escaping. _

_Familiar maniacal laughter filled the darkness, spurring Legolas on further. "Look at the prince of scum, running from his problems yet again. No wonder your father sent you away, coward. He no longer wanted to look at your patheticness." _

Elrohir tightened his hold on the woodland prince as his injured friend restlessly moved in his arms. "It will be alright, mellon," he whispered into the delicately pointed ear, hoping that his words would make it through the poisoned haze the prince was caught in. "We have almost reached my father's halls, then all will be well once more. You just need to hang on for me a short while longer." A broken moan was all he received in return. He dug his heels lightly into his horse's sides, spurring him on even faster to cover the last mile of their journey as quickly as possible.

"_Mellon," he heard Elrohir's voice echo through the darkness as he raced forward, fading with each repetition. Legolas took this to heart and took a moment to rest, knowing that his trusted friend was watching over him. He sank to his knees and clutched at his chest trying to recapture his breath. The hated laughter then coursed through the air once more bringing back his terror and causing him to tremble as the temperature fell._

"_Go away," he said, voice coming out much weaker than what he wished. "I know that you are speaking falsehoods. I refuse to continue living my life in fear of you!"_

"_Continue telling yourself that, elfling, but remember this. I will always be here to remind you of your weakness. You can run all you like, but there will be no escaping me. On the bright side, you never need fear being alone as I will never leave." The laughter faded, leaving Legolas to hope that perhaps now his rest could be just that, rest, without the fear of his dreams. He opened his eyes to see the eyes fade into the darkness. In the distance he saw a light, and began to make his way towards it._

Elrohir rushed into the courtyard, scattering all the elves that were standing about with the clatter of his horse's hoof beats. Within moments he was greeted with the sight of Erestor rushing down the steps of the House. Pulling to a stop, he saw the worry rise in the advisor's eyes at the sight of the unconscious prince. Erestor quickly raised his hands and helped Elrohir lower the limp body from the back of the horse. The young Peredhel looked at his friend's pale, drawn face and felt a stab of fear,in his heart at the sight of dark purple bruises beneath the tightly closed eyes.

"What has happened?" Erestor asked carefully.

"We suspect poison," Elrohir answered just as carefully, his tone guarded carefully.

"Legolas!" came a call from the doorway and Elrohir looked up to see Inwë, whom he didn't realize knew the prince on a first name basis, running towards them with wide eyes.

He saw the beginnings of panic in the sparkling blue eyes and quickly instructed, "Inwë, please find my father and bring him to the Healing Wing." The maiden nodded her response before running back through the open doorway.

"Looks like she is as entranced by the dear prince as he is by her," Erestor mused aloud, a smile present in his generally somber voice.

Elrohir blinked. Legolas had been enchanted by Inwë? When had he even met the sweet healer? Perhaps at the feast? That could be worried about at a later point, once the prince's life was not hanging by a thread. "We need to get him to the healers quickly. In the past couple miles he has become steadily worse." He then swung down from his horse, grabbed the prince back from the advisor, and took off at a sprint towards the Healing Wing.

Elrond met him at the door, and took the prince gently from his son's arms. "Did you bring the arrow so we can analyze the poison?" inquired the master healer.

"Good luck finding an arrow wound," Elrohir stated sarcastically. "I do have what we believe the poison came from though."

The Lord of Imladris nodded as he rushed the prince to a bed where he was tended by a slightly calmer Inwë. She began talking to him soothingly as she bathed his feverish forehead with cool athelas water.

Elrohir pulled the dart from a pouch in his belt, holding it in the piece of Glorfindel's torn tunic that they had wrapped it in. "He has no visible wounds, Ada. This was the only thing we found that could possibly have introduced the poison to his system."

Elrond took the dart carefully. "Thank you, ion. We shall do what we can for Legolas. Now, you need to clean yourself from the battle before we will be able to treat you for any wounds."

"I am uninjured, Ada," Elrohir said sullenly.

"Then rest. If his condition changes I will send someone to wake you." Elrond saw his son wanted to object and continued before he had a chance to speak, "Elrohir, you have done your part. You got him to us, racing here after fighting a battle. Let us take over from what you have worked to achieve." Elrohir slumped as he nodded, defeated by his father's logic. "Rest Elrohir. When you return he will have improved."

Elrohir accepted a brief embrace from his father before turning toward the door. He had almost reached the door when a pained moan came from the ailing prince, calling him back into the room.

"Legolas!" Inwë exclaimed.

"I-Inwë," the prince gasped, "I'm s-sorry."

The beautiful maiden smiled gently at him, "It is alright, my prince. You can make it up to me when you are well."

Another pained groan escaped from his pale lips. "N-not good e-enough…"

"Shh," Inwë soothed, smoothing back his damp locks. "It is not your fault. Now, let me take care of you. All will be well, just rest for now." The normally bright green eyes now dulled with pain blinked closed once more as the copper-haired prince passed into the realm of unconsciousness, this time much more calmly than previously.

Elrond looked back at his youngest son and offered him a slight smile. "See, we have things under control. You may go to see to your own needs, he will be here when you wake." The younger Peredhel nodded tiredly before leaving slowly.

Elrond looked to his assistant who was carefully beginning to strip the battle stained garments from the limp limbs followed by a gentle bathing of the trembling, feverish flesh. "Inwë, I place Legolas under your care. Continue to see to all his needs while I analyze which poison has been given to him."

The blue-eyed elf looked at him with wide eyes bright with unshed tears. "Yes, Lord Elrond," she said strongly before saying more quietly as he turned to work, "He will be alright, won't he?"

"We shall do everything we can for him, child," he answered sincerely. She nodded and continued her work, talking steadily to the unknowing prince in hopes that it would comfort him in his unconsciousness.

A/N: Here it is! A new chapter! Let me know how you liked it, or disliked it, or have an opinion at all. I would love to hear from you


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only Inwë, everything else is not mine no matter how much I wish.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 6

Elrohir slouched as he shuffled through the near deserted corridors of Imladris feeling worried and dejected. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his father's healing skills, he had been saved by them on multiple occasions, he just didn't know what to do now that he had been dismissed from the healing halls. Perhaps his father was correct, cleaning up and then resting would allow him to see things more clearly afterwards. His slow steps turned toward the suite of rooms that he shared with Elladan, and without paying attention to his surroundings entered the bathroom.

"Elrohir!" he heard Elladan's voice exclaim accompanied by a splash of water.

"Sorry 'Dan," he mumbled, turning to the door once more, "I'll wait until you have finished." He then left the room, sinking into an overstuffed armchair near their fireplace and hiding his face in his hands.

"'Ro," Elladan said gently walking up behind his brother. Elrohir started as a gentle hand came down onto his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I don't know 'Dan. It depends on whether or not Ada can find the antidote for whatever those monsters gave to him." He rose to his feet, carefully avoiding his brother's eyes and headed once more into the bathing chambers, peeling off his battle-stained clothing. He then sank into the still warm waters that his brother had left to see to him, judging them still clean enough to suit his purposes. He began to furiously scrub his dirtied skin, seeking to wash the orc filth from his pale skin.

"'Ro," he heard Elladan say gently as he once again entered the chamber. "What is wrong?"

Elrohir shook his head fervently, taking a shaky while doing so, and keeping his face hidden. He heard his elder brother sigh, but only looked up when he felt the strong, calloused hand of his brother grab his chin and forced him to raise his gaze. His stormy-gray eyes were swimming with tears as he met his brother's steady matching set. "L-Legolas. He was laying so still. Just like when we almost lost him."

"It will all be well now, 'Ro. Ada will take care of him, and the princeling will recover to be just as energetic as normal."

"B-but 'Dan, this is our fault! If we wouldn't have asked him to accompany us, then this never would have happened. He would still be f-fine," his voice broke at this last sentence as the tears that he had held back so valiantly began to slip down his cheeks.

Seeing his brother's distress, Elladan lowered himself back down into the pool and gathered Elrohir into his arms in a strong embrace. "If we had left him behind, he would have continued to be restless. You sparred with him, 'Ro. He is as much a warrior as either one of us. The fact that he is the only one of the whole party that was hit by one of these poisoned darts makes me think that there is something more sinister behind the whole of the situation. When Legolas has recovered, I will raise this question with Ada, and he can talk with King Thranduil. I think the princeling may be spending more time with us than he first anticipated. And that just means that you and I will get the chance to keep an eye on him."

In response to this statement, Elrohir just buried his face into his brother's strong shoulder and allowed his tears to fall silently, barely noticing when Elladan began to rub slow circles on his back alternating with smoothing the tangled black locks. Quickly the small amount of energy that Elrohir had drained away, leaving his tears to slow and him to sag boneless against his elder brother's strong body.

Elladan smiled gently against the crown of his brother's head, and chuckled slightly to himself. At a disgruntled noise from the younger twin he said, "The princeling was right with what he said in the woods. You are the calmer of us, with a healer's heart that comes to blows with your duties as a warrior." To this Elrohir gave no reply, only a wordless sigh as he seemed reluctant to leave Elladan's embrace. Fearing that he would fall asleep while still in the cooling water of the pool. "Come, let us finish cleaning the gore from our flesh and sleep away our wait for news of Legolas."

* * *

Elrond looked up worriedly when he heard a loud gasp come from the bed were Inwë was attending the senseless prince. He saw the young healer had finished bathing his face and golden locks, moving on to pull open the soiled tunic and shirt only to reveal his pale, scarred flesh. One slender hand was pressed over her mouth and her blue eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears once more.

"It is well, Inwë," the master healer said gently. His warm voice startled his assistant, causing her to jump and look up at him timidly. "The scars are old and the wounds that made them have been healed since before you joined us here in Imladris from the Havens. Do not worry that you will hurt him further by touching them, for it should not be so."

"What happened to him?" she whispered, horror finding its way into her eyes, "He is an elf! Scars should have faded within several years at most!"

Elrond's wise hands moved to continue their work to the finding of an antidote for the poison. He continued talking as if he were still talking to her face to face, just as he always seemed to do, even when he was instructing. "Only when the wounds are inflicted under fairly normal circumstances and are allowed to heal without too many re-openings. Even more than this though, grief will cause scarring to remain. The combination of all three of these factors will allow the scars to remain unchanged for not only a century, but for all the years of their life unless their circumstances change greatly."

"What was the case with Prince Legolas, My Lord?"

The Lord of Imladris stood silent for a moment, weighing his options as to what would be the most beneficial to the Prince. "I am afraid that you shall has to pose that question to the prince when he has recovered. I must ask you to be sensitive at how you do this. If possible, wait for him to tell you of the events that led to how he has grown into the fine elf he is today. I cannot betray the confidence that he has put in me."

"I see," Inwë whispered, almost to quietly for Elrond to catch.

The great elven lord looked over his shoulder, and saw that Inwë had returned to lavishing her attention on the unconscious prince. He smiled slightly at the sight of her so gently removing the soiled garments from the limp limbs before removing all remaining marks of the orcs from his pale skin. "You spend much attention on his comfort and cleanliness," he complimented. He smiled even widely at the blush that spread across the maid's cheeks, making her even more lovely than normal. "To be fair, I believe he would blush a far deeper shade of red than you are at this moment if he knew that it was you attending his bedside right now."

"You are far too kind, my lord. He has spent but a moment in my company, and was nothing but kind. I doubt that he even recalls who I am."

"You give yourself far too little credit, my dear. I have caught him at several points daydreaming with a smile on his lips and a blush upon his cheeks. When asked, he only blushes all the more brightly. I assure you, he has a fair maid on his mind." He then turned with a smile upon his lips and a vial in his hand. "It is only fitting that a fair maiden administer the antidote. Here, he must drink."

Inwë blushed a deeper red as she silently took the vial from Elrond's hand and moved to sit by the prince's head. Elrond moved towards them and with a strong arm, gently lifted Legolas away from the pillows. Inwë gently pulled open his lips, and trickled the medicine into his mouth before placing one hand over his mouth to keep the life giving liquid from leaking out. Elrond then tipped the golden head back, and Inwë ran gentle fingers down the pale throat convincing his muscles to swallow the medicine.

"He should begin to improve now," Elrond said, as he lowered the prince back down onto the pillows. "I leave it to you to see to his comforts. I shall go see my sons are resting as I instructed, and watch for the returning warriors." Without waiting for Inwë to answer his instructions he exited the rooms, only looking back at the threshold to see the lovely healer tenderly bathing Legolas' feverish forehead. With a slight smile on his lips he turned back to the corridor and left the Healing halls to head for his son's suite of rooms.

Near the entrance hall he almost ran straight into a fairly pristine looking Glorfindel. The only way to tell that he had been in battle besides prior knowledge of circumstances was a slight smear of black grime across a single high cheekbone. "Ah, Elrond," he said as he warmly placed a hand on the lord's shoulder. "I was just coming to look for you. Erestor greeted us upon our arrival, but neglected to inform me of your location."

"What can I do for you, Glorfindel?"

"I was wondering about the condition of Legolas," Glorfindel inquired, jewel bright eyes flashing in worry, "The dear advisor was unwilling to answer that question either."

"Legolas is resting in the Healing Halls. Inwë is currently sitting with him. He should continue to improve as we administered the antidote to the poison only moments ago." Elrond's answer came flatly in the same way that a general would report the deaths of his soldiers without wishing to be overtaken by sorrow.

The ancient warrior grinned widely at this news. "Oh how he will blush to see that maiden at his bedside. He is quite smitten with her. I doubt that any amount of time spent with her would result in him being any less tongue tied around her."

"She is also smitten with him. You should have seen the shade she turned when I mentioned he may be interested in her. I think that we may have a romance on our hands when he recovers."

"When he recovers?" Glorfindel chuckled merrily, "You are too conservative, my friend, the romance has already begun. We have only to sit back and watch. You and I can leave it to the twins to poke and prod Legolas into action when he becomes too shy."

The two friends then went their separate directions, Elrond to see his sons, and Glorfindel to look in on both the visiting prince and the assistant healer, smiles upon both their fair features.

A/N: Well there you are: another chapter of Spring Blossoms. I hope you liked it. If you can spare a moment, please drop me a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings.

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 7

Legolas let his eyes blink open only to close them quickly once more as a blinding light seared through his retinas causing a pained moan to pass his lips. Confusion rose in his mind as he heard a familiar bell-like laugh in the air. This slipped from his mind as he opened his eyes once more to find himself in an unfamiliar room lying in a very unfamiliar bed. Feeling panic rising in his chest, he tried to bolt upright only to have stiff muscles painfully protest the sudden motion keeping him still on the bed. "Father is going to kill me when he finds out what happened," he thought to himself even as he heard a familiar bell-like laugh.

"I see that you are awake now, Prince Legolas," Inwë said softly from the bedside and Legolas slowly turned his head to see the beautiful elf maid that had caught both his eye and heart, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with what appeared to be relief. "How are you feeling?"

"I have felt worse," he said after a bit of thought, his voice quiet and scratchy with disuse.

Inwë softly laughed her bell-like laugh at his show of bravado. "That is good to hear, Prince, as you have been resting in a healing sleep for almost three days straight. I was almost ready to go retrieve Lord Elrond to check on you again so that we could be sure you were going to awaken at all," she said quietly, moving away from his bedside in order to retrieve a mug of cool water. She then set this down on the side table by his bed and sat down on the side of the bed. With quick yet gentle motions she maneuvered the both of them so that he was propped up against her in a seated position. She then grabbed the mug once more and lifted it to his lips to allow him to take small sips of the life giving liquid.

Legolas winced slightly as he was pulled upright, but this motion was hidden by the rise of blood to his cheeks in a blush as he felt his body sag against her gentle, soft body. He sipped at the offered liquid, dropping his eyes down to the blanket that had fallen down to cover only his legs. His blush deepened as he realized that he was dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a baggy sleeping shirt, with the pants, tunic, and shirt he had been wearing when last he was awake were no where to be seen. "I apologize for the worry that I have caused you, Milady. I shall strive to remain unharmed in the future," he said softly, refusing to look up, and playing nervously with a loose thread on the blanket.

She smiled gently as she raised the mug of water once more for him to take a drink. She then answered gently with a hint of joviality, "I thank you for this, but what did I tell you about calling me my lady?"

"I will try to remember this from now on, my...Inwë," Legolas said, blush deepening.

Legolas' further answer was cut off by the sound of a chuckle coming from the doorway causing the two young elves to jump in surprise. "When he says 'try' he means that he will only call you by name occasionally. He still calls me 'Lord' even though I told him decades ago that it was unnecessarily." Inwë saw the Lord of Imladris smile warmly, his eyes lit with a mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes. He then winked at her when she looked worried by Legolas' reaction of only lowering his head further and worrying the thread more intensely.

"I'm sorry Lord Elrond," the prince said softly, barely audible from the door where Elrond was standing, still refusing to raise his eyes.

Elrond sighed, moved to the bedside, and sat down on the edge. He then gently gripped the prince's chin in his hand and raised his head until Legolas had to look him in the eye. "I also requested that you call me whatever would make you most comfortable. It is alright Legolas. I truly am not upset." He then moved closer and whispered, "Although if I were you, I would do as the lady asks. I suspect you will enjoy her company more if you call her by her name." Due to their close proximity, Inwë heard this whisper and it caused her to blush a bright red, matching the hue that was coloring the prince's cheeks. In retaliation she lightly smacked her mentor in the arm. This caused Elrond to laugh in response, even as he saw the horror rise in the prince's eyes. "Now, Legolas, the true question is this: How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Lord Elrond," Legolas answered neutrally. "I am able to take your message to my father at any point that you finish the missive."

At this Inwë took in a sharp breath, she was surprised at Legolas' willingness to leave so soon. Reluctant to let him leave before she had the chance to spend time with him, she spoke up, "He is still recovering, Master Elrond. He is still too weak to even sit on his own, which is why I am holding him up as I am. I recommend three more days of rest at least, before slowly returning to physical activity."

To this outburst Legolas had no response other than to lower his eyes to the blanket once more with a slight sigh. Elrond caught this sign of almost silent defeat, and was reminded of the habits he had displayed during his last stay in Imladris. "Thank you for your evaluation, Inwë." He then saw Legolas close his eyes, and sag back against the maid, and decided the prince may be more forthcoming without Inwë in the room. He then continued, "If you would allow me, Prince Legolas, I would examine your condition and come to my own prognosis." Catching a slight nod from the copper haired prince, he continued, "Inwë, if you could leave us for a while, I will watch over Legolas for a time."

With just a slight frown on her fair features the young healer lowered the recovering prince back down onto the bed. When he was settled once more, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I will return in a while. If you behave yourself while I'm gone, I will bring you back a treat from the kitchens, I know that you must be hungry." She then offered him a warm smile and left the room.

"You have yourself quite the catch there, Legolas," Elrond observed when the door had closed behind her. "Now tell me the truth, how are you?"

Legolas looked at him, emerald eyes containing the familiar dull hue from their last acquaintance. "Truly, Lord Elrond, I have been in a worse state than I am right now and traveled the distance between Eryn Lasgalen and Imladris. I will be ready whenever you finish the missive for my father." He saw the severe look upon the healers face before cringing and reluctantly saying, "My muscles are sore and cramped from being in bed for several days, and I feel weak as well as having quite a headache. Other than that I feel fine."

Elrond placed a cool hand upon his forehead as he evaluated the prince's answer. "All common side effects of recovering from poison. I know that you wish to return home, but you don't have to push yourself to prove anything to either me or your father. He would not want you to face any more danger than absolutely necessary, and I am already amazed by the elf that you have grown into. Allow yourself time to heal while I finish writing to your father. Use it to your best advantage. Now, your temperature is still elevated, you need to rest so your body can heal." He waited long enough to see the young prince nod slightly along with closing his eyes before turning to leave.

"E-Elrond?" Legolas said softly just as the master healer reached the door. Hearing the uncertainty in the quiet voice, Elrond turned back with a concerned look in his gray eyes. "I'm sorry."

Elrond raised a single eyebrow in question at this statement, and moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. He gently placed one hand over the nearest slim hand of the ailing archer, leaning closer. "Why should you apologize, Legolas? What have you done that requires my forgiveness?"

"I have once more monopolized your time when I am sure that you had many other matters that you should have been tending too. I was not strong enough to protect myself…"

"Stop right there, Legolas," the strong voice of Glorfindel came from the door that Elrond had left open behind him when he returned to the prince's bedside. "Remember that I saw you in battle. You fought far better than anyone your age should ever hope too, and you even managed to not only defend yourself but the more experienced members of the party, which helped reduce our casualties to zero, with you as our only injury past minor scrapes and cuts. I am glad that the twins chose you to accompany them."

"Listen to Glorfindel, what he speaks is the truth," Elrond commanded, covering up his surprise at the sudden appearance of the ancient warrior. "Even the most experienced of warriors can be felled by dishonorable means of fighting as you fell prey too. As to my duties, I was a healer long before I was Lord of Imladris, and these halls are where I am called by my heart whenever anyone is injured. You fell to poison in defense of my lands, that is something you never need to apologize for."

Glorfindel laughed at this point and walked forward, placing a hand upon the prince's shoulder. "What he has neglected to tell you is that he has spent very little time at your bedside. Inwë has been the one looking after you, with the exception of the few times that the twins forced her to take rest." He saw the blush rise in Legolas' cheeks at this and chuckled, gently ruffling the sleep tousled copper locks. "You've made quite the catch there, Legolas."

"You're imagining things, someone like her deserves more than the likes of me," the prince whispered, closing his eyes once more. "Please leave me be, I wish to rest in peace," his voice cracked as he said this, and he turned his head away from his two mentors, but not before their sharp eyes could catch the falling of a silvery streak of a tear rushing down a pale cheek.

Elrond put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said, "We will leave you to your rest." He then stood and led Glorfindel to the door. He turned back at the door and fatherly said, "Do not count yourself out when it comes to Inwë's affections. Something tells me that you have more of a chance than you are giving yourself credit."

With a smile Glorfindel turned back to the bed, warmth and goodwill radiating through his impressive aura. "Elrond is right, young one, just give yourself the chance to see it. Now, rest well, and before you know it you will be back in the full of health." The two elven lords then exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Once in the hall, Elrond let out a sigh and placed a hand over his eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can manage to put off writing that letter to his father, allowing him to return home."

"Why did Thranduil want you to keep his son here?"

"He suspects that Legolas' recovery halted after he returned home, he has just managed to hide the symptoms better as he has aged. Thranduil wants my opinion along with a possible solution on how to help him. He is also troubled by his son's insistence on membership in Eryn Lasgalen's guard. The situation there only continues to deteriorate as the Necromancer's influence grows."

"Legolas is as fine a warrior as I have seen in all my years…"

"You and I both know that even the finest of warriors can be felled in the heat of battle. But it goes beyond the usual probability. It seems that Thranduil thinks that there have been direct attempts on the prince's life. Apparently the prince has been in need of the healers more often within the past three months than he has since he was here last, and the warriors in his patrol have reported that the enemies they encounter often will spend the majority of their attention on him." Elrond opened the door to his study to allow the golden warrior into the room before following him inside.

"I agree with King Thranduil on this," Elrohir's voice came from the couch within the room. "That's the only explanation for how the battle turned out. Those weren't the normal orcs that we see on the borders of Imladris, they were larger, stronger, and smarter. Of us all, Legolas seemed to be the most experienced in fighting them."

"We think this could be because they originated in Dol Goldur. That would explain the princeling's experience in dealing with evil of their ilk," Elladan continued picking up the thread from his brother. "Their being sent by the Necromancer would explain why only the princeling was targeted by the poison."

"If they had not had a specific target, then more of our warriors would have fallen prey to the poison. The larger attack was a diversion for the assassin to try to finish off Legolas."

"That does make a frightful amount of sense," Glorfindel mused, "I knew there was something off about those orcs. Damn, if the Necromancer has discovered Legolas' location, then he shall have to be kept inside the valley for his own protection. He is not going to like this one bit."

"I do not believe that he even knows the danger exists," Elrond mused. "He knew of nothing else that was contained in Thranduil's letter. Sometimes that elf is far too secretive for his own good."

"Then we should tell him," Elrohir exclaimed. "He has every right to know what danger he is in and why he must stay here!"

"Or, knowing the danger, he would insist on returning home instead of endangering anyone here," Glorfindel countered. "No, unless it becomes necessary we should trust Thranduil's judgment in this case. We just need to think of some way to keep him busy so he ceases being so restless."

"I can think of someone that could help us too distract him: Inwë," Elrond planned.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Elladan asked curiously, completely confused as to any connection between the prince and Inwë.

"Oh come on 'Dan," Elrohir said while nudging his brother with his elbow. "Don't you think there is a reason that we had to force her to rest, and she's been watching him very intently, even for a healer. She likes him."

"And he likes her," Glorfindel added, "You should see the way that he blushes when she is around. Or even when you mention her. She could be a vital ally in helping us to keep Legolas busy." He fell silent as the heavy oaken door to the study burst open to reveal the healer in question on the other side looking rather panicked.

Elrohir jumped to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "What has happened, Inwë?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Prince Legolas is gone from the Healing Halls!" she exclaimed, voice cracking slightly, "His bed is empty and there is no sign of him anywhere in any of the rooms."

"He couldn't have gotten far, we just left him but a few moments ago," Elrond stated, worry clear in his eyes as well." He turned back to the others in the study. "Spread out and search. He is in no condition to be wondering about on his own."

Legolas clung weakly to the wall as he walked down the corridor, praying he would not run into anyone as he made his way back to his chambers. He couldn't stand to stay in the Healing Halls any longer, it was bringing back far too many bad memories. If only he could make it out to the archery range he could forget his troubles for at least as long as he could stay upright. First he had to make it to his chambers to retrieve his bow and quiver of arrows. Then he could make it outside by climbing down the tree directly outside his window that he had made friends with on his previous visit before making it safely to the archery range before anyone could find him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he grasped the doorknob, and pushed the door open, quickly retreating inside. As much as he had been troubled by these rooms when he had arrived in Imladris only a few weeks previously, his chambers had now become his haven, a place where he knew that he could have peace should he require it. He only stumbled slightly as he walked to the corner where his weapons were leaning up against the wall, and carefully grasped the worn grip of his wooden bow. With the well loved implement in his hand he immediately felt marginally better than he had previously. Carefully he grabbed his quiver and draped it over his shoulder, relieved at its familiar weight. Neglecting changing into any clothes other than the sleeping tunic and pants he was wearing, and even foregoing pulling on either his boots or light soled shoes, he headed for the window and pulled it open.

*Prince Legolas,* the tree greeted him with a rustle of its bright green leaves. *It is good that you are well.*

"It is good to see you as well my friend," Legolas said gently, reaching out to the nearest branch. "I hope that all is well with you."

*Of course,* the tree moved its branches slightly allowing the prince to more easily climb from his window into the welcoming heights of its canopy. *Please, feel free to rest upon my strong boughs, you seem to be in need of rest this day.*

"I know of no better place to rest than here, but I am afraid that I can only spare a moment," Legolas said as he sat down near the strong trunk. Unwittingly his eyes drifted almost closed and he passed quickly into the realm of dreams.

A few minutes later Elrohir rushed into the room and after a brief moment of looking about the room in a panic, he saw that the archery equipment was missing from the corner where they rested. Immediately he turned to head toward the archery range when he caught sight of the open window from the corner of his eye as he turned. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he entered Legolas' chambers, gently closing the door behind him. He approached the window and almost laughed aloud to see his friend sitting asleep with half-lidded eyes and his trusty bow cradled in his arms in the tree directly outside the room. Worried about the prince's physical state he clambered out the window into the strong boughs of the tree until his was straddling the same thick branch as the prince. Carefully he reached out and gripped Legolas by the shoulder and said carefully, "Legolas, I know that you are a wood elf, but recovering from poison in a tree is taking things a bit too far even for you. Wake up my friend."

Emerald green eyes devoid of their spark blinked open wearily, regaining awareness slowly. "R-Ro? W-what…"

"It's alright, my prince. I realize how much you hate the Healing Halls and want to be outside, but let's get you into your bed until you have regained some of your strength." Elrohir saw the confusion rise in the weary green eyes. "Let me help you to your bed, Legolas."

"But I'm already comfortable," the copper haired prince complained as he closed his eyes once more, melting against the trunk of the tree.

"I know," Elrohir said, rubbing Legolas' shoulder soothingly, "But I would feel better if you would come inside to your bed. It will be easier to help you if anything should go wrong in here than if Ada would have to climb out on this branch. He may have troubles with his robes."

Instead of an amused response, Legolas just looked confusedly at his friend before asking in a small voice, "But why would Lord Elrond be climbing a tree? That doesn't seem like something he would ever do."

Elrohir just smiled at this and squeezed the shoulder he was holding briefly in a friendly embrace. "We should save the sight of Ada climbing a tree until you would be able to enjoy it as well," the half elf said with a smile on his lips. "Come, your bed is waiting just inside your room. I would be pleased to climb trees with you after you have recovered from this poison completely. I'm sure 'Dan would come along too." He sighed as he saw Legolas' eyes fluttering shut once more, the walk down the hall must have really taken a toll on his recovering body. He sighed to himself when he heard the prince's breathing deepened and his head lolled back against the trunk of the tree.

"I see that you found him," a familiar voice came from within the house, a hint of laughter in its tone.

"Yeah, I did, 'Dan," Elrohir said, a slight bit of exasperation at his brother's amusement towards the situation.

"He was headed to the archery range, wasn't he," the elder twin continued in a sarcastic tone.

"I would think that would be obvious from the quiver of arrows on his back and the bow in his hands," Elrohir bit back.

"And who was correct as to the princeling's destination?"

"You may have been right as to the final destination, but who found him first?" Elrohir found himself growing tired of his brother's banter. "Now, if your ego has been sated, would you help me get him inside? Before anything else happens?"

"I suppose," Elladan said with a dramatic, long suffering sigh. "Get him over here and I'll help you pass him through the window." He then leaned out as far as he safely could, and still be braced enough inside to take the prince's weight, slight though it may be.

With gentle hands Elrohir managed to get one of Legolas' arms over his shoulders, and pull him up from his position against the tree trunk. Saying a silent prayer to the Valar that the tree branch would not break as he moved closer to the end, he moved closer to his brother's position, shifting the Prince's position until he was being cradled in the strong arms. He then reached out and passed the limp body into the capable hands of his brother, who carefully maneuvered the young copper-haired elf through the window without him touching the frame even once. He followed through the window and drew back the covers, allowing his brother to lay their friend on the comfortable mattress, settling him in gently so he could get his well deserved rest.

"I will stay here with him," Elrohir volunteered quietly, turning face his brother. "You should go let everyone know that we have found Legolas and he is resting peacefully." Elladan nodded and turned to leave, only pausing when his brother spoke up once more, "Oh and 'Dan? You should bring Inwë here when you find her. This would be a perfect time to plan our conspiracy."

Once his twin had left, Elrohir turned back to his sleeping friend and chuckled softly when he saw that Legolas had curled onto his side and was clutching one of the spare pillows on his bed to his chest as if his life depended on it. He smoothed back the sleep tousled coppery locks, worried when he felt the prince's forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat and his fever had risen once more. He pulled up another blanket to cover the now shivering elf and retrieved a cool, damp cloth from the connected bathing chambers which he then placed on the feverish forehead.

"How is he doing?" came Inwë's soft voice from the doorway.

"His fever has risen again," Elrohir replied. "Elladan and I got him inside from the tree without any mishaps though. He seems to be resting peacefully for now. Come in, come in."

"If he is resting, I do not wish to disturb him by staying," she said hesitantly, lingering near the door.

"As long as we are quiet as we talk we won't disturb him. I have seen him sleep this way before, it would take a lot to wake him." He gestured toward the bed, "See, he hasn't moved once since you came in the room."

"Perhaps you are right," she said hesitantly, stepping into the room and walking silently forward to join Elrohir on the couch sitting near the bedside. "Elladan said that he will join us once he has found both Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor."

Before taking her seat she took the cloth off Legolas' forehead to check his fever. When her cool fingertips brushed his still warm, he moaned softy, leaning into the touch. A look of loss crossed his features before his eyes blinked open slowly to reveal the weary green depths. "M-my lady," he whispered before his eyes closed once more with a quiet sigh.

"He seems to be attuned to your touch and attention," Elladan said from the doorway. "I think that you can help us distract the prince for as long as necessary."

"What do you mean, Elladan?...Elrohir?" Inwë said, confusion clear in her voice. "Why does Prince Legolas need to be distracted?"

Elrohir pulled Inwë down to the couch to sit next to him while his brother sank down on her other side. "You see, Inwë, King Thranduil sent Legolas here for a couple different reasons. First because of the diplomatic reasons, but more importantly, he thinks that there have been attempts on his son's life. He sent Legolas here to protect him, but Legolas is now itching to get home to the Greenwood. What we need to do is distract him from his restlessness so that he can stay here, safe for as long as we can keep him."

"And why would I be able to help distract him?" the healer asked skeptically.

"The princeling likes you Inwë," Elladan said lightly. "Like really likes you. He just thinks that he doesn't have a chance at you possibly paying attention to him."

"Why would he ever believe that?" Inwë burst out in as loud a voice as she knew wouldn't upset the prince. "He is one of the finest elves I have ever met! Quiet, polite, brave, thoughtful, sensitive…"

"Exactly," Elrohir picked up the explanation from his brother. "But he doesn't see himself that way. He thinks of himself as not being worthy, as damaged goods, like the traders would say."

"But that doesn't mean that his heart believes what his mind does," Elladan butted in once more. "From what Ada and Glorfindel told us before he went missing, I think that, in his heart he wants to believe he has a chance, but his mind, his memories are trying to rid his heart of that hope."

"What makes you think he indeed has a hope of succeeding with me?" Inwë asked quietly, expressive blue eyes locked on the still figure of the prince sparkling with unshed tears.

"Oh come on Inwë!" Elladan exclaimed, placing a friendly hand upon her arm. "We've seen you by the princeling's side, as well as your reaction when we brought him back unconscious. We might be dense sometimes, but we aren't stupid."

"Besides every time you see him or someone talks of him, you blush almost as brightly as he does when you are in his thoughts," Elrohir continued, trying to look the healer in the eye, sighing when he could not succeed. "We aren't going to coerce you into anything, that would be unfair to the both of you and we don't want to hurt either of you, that would have worse results than you could imagine right now. Just think about what we've said and give him a chance." With that Elrohir stood up and walked out of the room.

"I…I," Inwë stammered to the remaining brother, unsure of what to say or even what to make of the emotions that were swirling in her heart with confusion.

"You do not need to make your decision right now, Inwë," Elladan said softly, turning his eyes back to the bed where the Prince had crushed the pillow to his chest even more tightly than before. "Take your time to think things over. I will watch over the Princeling for now, you can go do whatever you need he will be well taken care of."

Inwë looked uncertain for a moment more before nodding her agreement and walking slowly out of the room. Her footsteps turned towards one of the fair gardens where she sank onto a finely carved bench, mind swirling.

A/N: Well there you go. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated I was stuck in a lab doing some research and testing, but that's done now so I'll try to update more regularly again. Please let me know what you thought, even flames are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 8

_The sun was shinning through the forest canopy as he walked down the hard packed forest path, a content smile splitting his features without any known reason. Suddenly a sweet bell-like laugh split the air and a shadow passed across the trail running towards the heart of the forest. A bright smile crossed his face as he immediately began to run after the shadow, happiness aglow in his heart. _

"_Come, catch me, my love," a bright voice called to him from the shadows._

_His response was to laugh loudly and quicken his pace until he was veritably flying down the path. "I am on your heels!" With a last burst of speed he caught the shadow around the waist, feeling her soft curves while he spun her around in an exuberant embrace. He placed her back down on her feet, pulling her closer and pressing a gentle kiss to her tender lips. He pulled back and breathed out, "Inwë." He looked deeply into her blue eyes that were sparkling with happiness before pulling her closer in a searing kiss, elated when the beauty responded to his attentions. Fire seemed to flow through his veins as her elegant hands began to caress his muscles through his tunic._

_His happiness was spoiled when familiar dark laughter rent the air, and he pulled away from the elleth in his arms. He turned to see the object of his nightmares standing just within sight amongst the trees. He withdrew his knife from its place at his belt while he pulled Inwë behind him protectively. She clung to his left hand, her terror becoming apparent through her grip that was so tight that it began to numb the tips of his fingers. "Do not fear, Milady," he said gently, voice slightly husky, "I will protect you." He felt Inwë tense further as the laughter began once more and she pressed herself against his back._

"_Do not let the princeling fool you," the black voice of the orc answered Legolas' reassurances. "He is weak and unable to protect anyone, not his mother, not himself, and not you. I will make your death quick though, just before I draw his torture out once more."_

"_Legolas!" he heard a voice calling to him as if far away. Pushing this aside, he pulled away from Inwë, and attacked the orc in question only to hear the voice once more as his knife collided with the jagged sword of the monster he was fighting. To his dismay, his knife shattered into a million pieces after only the second collision, fragments biting into the flesh of his skin. "Legolas!"_

"_Run Inwë!" Legolas called to his beloved as he felt the cruel steel of the orc's sword bite into his stomach._

"LEGOLAS! AWAKEN!"

The prince gasped as he attempted to sit upright, only to have his muscles protest the movement. With a groan, Legolas clenched a shaking hand against his stomach as a shade of the agony he had felt in what he now knew to be a dream crossed over into his waking consciousness. He cursed quietly in sylvan to himself as he felt the adrenaline drain from his body and allowed his breathing to return to normal. Once he had steadied himself, he looked over to see Elrohir sitting by his bedside, worry clear on his pale features. "What has happened?" he said quietly, worried that something had happened while he had been sleeping.

"I was hoping that you could answer that same question," Elrohir said calmly with a small smirk on his lips. "I came in a little bit ago, and you seemed to be having a pleasant dream. So I went to get a book from the library and when I came back you were tossing and turning as if you were having a nightmare. It took quite a bit for me to wake you." Legolas turned his face away from Elrohir, now looking out the large window past the tree he had been found in earlier to the still starry night sky. Elrohir sighed inwardly, knowing that this was a silent affirmation of his observations. "Do you wish to talk of it?" he asked softly.

The prince audibly sighed, looking back at the younger twin while slipping on the emotionless mask he had gained growing in his father's court. "There is no reason to burden you with what I just saw. It was a dream and nothing more, I will be fine," his voice was as emotionless as his face, yet his eyes were full of uncertainty. "You do not need to sit with me Elrohir, I am not a child. I need only rest to recover, I don't need to be babysat. Besides, I have caused you enough work and worry through the years."

Elrohir placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Legolas, I sit with you when you have been injured in order to make sure that you are alright. It's only when I do not look over you during your recovery that I truly worry. Besides, I am a healer," Elrohir allowed a smile to cross his features as he thought of his father telling him the same thing he was going to tell Legolas, "It is my job to worry about those who are recovering." He then withdrew his hand, now lounging back on the couch. "Also, it's only fair that I get to sit with you now since I didn't get to sit with you when we were still unsure of your recovery for any extended length of time. The only time I did get the chance, 'Dan and I had to force Inwë to leave and take rest herself."

The prince dropped his eyes once more and softly said, "So I've been told." Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before Legolas raised his voice once more, "Elrohir, do you think that I truly have a chance with Inwë?"

Elrohir smiled softly and replied gently, "I think that you have as much a chance as you will give yourself. But you will never know the outcome if you don't try to win her."

The prince sighed, and pulled himself up into a sitting position, proving that he was indeed getting stronger. He looked down at his hands where they were resting in his lap upon the soft blanket. "I don't know what to do. I have never wanted to win the affections of an elleth before, Elrohir."

Elrohir smiled at this admission from his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, my friend, there is a first time for everything. Just be yourself, I am sure that you have enough charm and caring to warm her heart."

"But when she is near all I seem to do is get tongue tied and uncertain! I stumble over everything, and can't do anything right!" Legolas looked up at Elrohir, eyes wide and worried. "What if that is all she sees and decides that I am unworthy of her attention, especially as she deserves someone far better than what I can ever be?"

Elrohir shook his head, knowing that anything he would say to the young prince as encouragement would only be acknowledged superficially, not truly taken to heart. "Legolas. You are one of the finest elves I have ever known. I know that Elladan, Father, Glorfindel, and Erestor all hold you in the same regard. In every letter your father sends he always has nothing to say about you other than praises. With all these individuals that are considered great and wise on your side and believing in you, as well as all those that are interested in winning your hand, I think there is something to what everyone says about you. You have a kind heart, a gentle spirit, you are thoughtful and genuine, and one of the fiercest warriors I have ever met. Whoever you choose to give your heart would be a fool not to accept you." He saw that the prince drop his eyes once more to his lap. Seeing that his attempts at instilling confidence in his friend were failing, he put his hand back on the prince's shoulder as a physical sign of solidarity.

A soft knock at the door startled the two, and sent Elrohir walking to the door to see who was on the other side. Elrohir smiled when he saw Inwë standing with a tray of light fruits and breads, obviously worried for Legolas' wellbeing. "Ah. I see that I am being relieved of my duties." He turned back to look at the bed with a wave, "I will leave you to your breakfast. Expect to see me about later." With that, the younger of the sons of Elrond left the room.

The maiden walked in cautiously, tray in hand and a bright smile upon her face. "It is good to see that you are awake, Legolas," the healer said gently by way of morning greeting. "I awoke early this morning and decided that I was up, I might as well bring you food to break your fast while the breads are still warm from the ovens."

"I thank you, Inwë," Legolas said softly, a small smile on his face. "Would you care to share the bounty with me? Even at my most ravenous, I do not think that I would be able eat all this food."

Inwë laughed at this jest and grabbed one of the sweet buns and took a dainty bit of the sugary treat before handing him one of his own. "I could think of no better way to begin what promises to be a beautiful day."

Legolas gifted the beautiful maiden with a true, blindingly bright smile, taking a large bite of the offered sweet even as his stomach growled its hunger. It was at this warm moment that he decided to take a risk. When his mouth was clear, he asked, "Inwë, would you do me the pleasure of walking with me through the gardens tomorrow afternoon? Tomorrow is the day you suggested I could get back to light physical activity, and a stroll through the woodland gardens with a beautiful maiden would be the most pleasant activity I can think of."

The first reply that Inwë gave was to grace him with the brightest smile that warmed his heart. He then was delighted to see her nod and answer, "I would be delighted to share an afternoon in the garden with you."

A/N: Well here it is, sorry for the delay, I got hit with a wrist injury, internet problems, and a bad case of writer's block. The next update won't be for at least a week, but until then, feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think. Like it, love it, hate it, let me know, please review, it will make me update faster with longer chapters.


End file.
